Slytherin Prince
by xkristhedelishx
Summary: Hermione/Draco oneshots. First fanfiction, please be nice. :
1. I

Draco Malfoy sat in an abandoned hallway, alone. Classes were going on, but he didn't care. He was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. No one told him where to be at a specific time. He set his own rules.

_Who am I kidding_, he thought. He was a coward. Now in his 7th year, he hid his Dark Mark in fear of judgment and still shuddered at Voldemort's name. He didn't even have the guts to kill any filthy Mudbloods. The simplest of the tasks the Dark Lord had ever asked him to do, and he had chickened out of it.

_Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at the writhing body on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her head, her face nearly meeting the concrete. She breathed hard and shook ferociously, awaiting her death. _

_"Kill her." his aunt simply said, the signature Slytherin smirk on her crooked face. He opened his mouth to shout the Killing Curse, but hesitated. He saw his aunt tense up, and could picture the grimace on her face. _

_"Kill her, Draco!" she snarled. He heard her hiss slightly. Draco closed his eyes as he felt tears form. His lips quivered as Bellatrix stepped closer to him. He whimpered as she put her hands on his shoulders as she stepped behind him. _

_"Do it, for the Dark Lord! He has commanded you and you must obey! Otherwise, you are a traitor! You have deceived us all, Draco Malfoy!" _

_Draco continued to stand there, wand pointed and shaking. A tear rolled down his cheek, slowly. _

_"Lucius! Tell him!" she screeched. Lucius Malfoy just stood there, disapproving of his only child, standing hesitant in front of him. He said nothing, but Draco could feel his cold eyes on the side of his face. Bellatrix snarled and screeched again, "KILL HER!" _

_The Mudblood sitting on her knees, hunched over, had stopped shaking as much, but still breathed heavy. He could sense her fear and agony from miles away. Draco closed his eyes once more, and even more tears ran down his cheeks. _

_"KILL HER!" Bellatrix bellowed. Draco dropped to his knees, crying. _

_"I CAN'T! I"M SORRY!" he screamed into his hands. Bellatrix sat in front of him and shook him by his shoulders._

_"You coward! You have failed us all! The Dark Lord will make you pay for this." She got up and kicked him as hard as she could, hitting his nose directly. He flew onto his side, blood and tears now mixing together and seeping through the cracks in his bony fingers. _

_Once he had calmed down slightly, he dropped his hands, blood still slightly trickling down his lips. He crawled over to the Mudblood lying on the floor._

_"Granger," he whispered. He could hear her breathing and suddenly heard her whimpering, "Granger, look at me."_

_Hermione Granger lifted her head. He immediately started crying once again. Blood crusted her lips and chin and stained her robes. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, dried tears down her cheeks. Her hands were covered in the blood that had fallen from her mouth. He had done this to her. He couldn't forgive himself. _

Draco sighed. He still hadn't forgiven himself. Hermione had, but the way he'd tortured her was beyond words, and was unforgiveable in his eyes. The war was over but Draco's memories were carved into his brain, unable to be forgotten. They had become friends after the war, but Draco was unsure where they stood. He knew they trusted each other, and that was all Draco asked of her.

"Draco?" a small voice said. Draco jumped and looked down the hall. Hermione Granger stood there, her normal awkward self. Pretty, nonetheless, Draco reminded himself. He smiled, weakly at her as she sat herself down to his left. She looked at him for a long time as he stared at his hands.

He smirked suddenly when he realized she was looking at him.

"What?"

She shook her head, sighing.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask the same thing about you. Hermione Granger, skipping classes? Now that I could get into." He smirked. She punched his arm, playfully.

"I don't think I want you to get into anything, Malfoy. You know me too well as it is." She chuckled and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the stone wall. He smiled and placed his hand on her knee. He put on a straight face.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

He waited. He was curious, but at the same time, didn't want to make things awkward.

"How close do you think we are?"

Hermione waited, too. She put her hand on Draco's.

"Quite close. Best friends. Why?"

Draco smirked. He kissed her hand, lightly.

"Just wondering. I like to be here for you. And you're my someone to lean on, as odd and corny as that sounds." Hermione didn't say anything, so Draco assumed he should explain himself further, "I like having you around to talk to. Weasel and Scarhead are lucky to have you around. You're amazing, Hermione."

Draco saw Hermione smile out of the corner of his eye, and he sighed, happily. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"As are you, Draco. You're my safety net when needed. You're brave and strong, and deserve nothing less than love. You know what I've gone through and understand what I'm feeling when I reminisce."

Draco gulped. He knew all too well what memories she remembered the most. Hermione saw how sad he had gotten.

"You can forgive yourself. I did." Draco shook his head at what she said.

"No I can't, Hermione. I feel awful, even if you've forgiven me. I don't deserve it."

They locked eyes, and she faced him fully. She took both of his hands in hers.

"Draco, I have completely forgiven you. You were under the control of a murderous ruler who you feared. You didn't have a choice. And you finally stood up to his commands by not killing me. That's why I forgave you. Because you were brave enough to rebel. You don't know how much that means to me." Hermione's eyes had slightly glossed over from tears, but Draco held his back. The last time she'd seen him cry was the night he had tortured her.

She looked annoyed, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll forgive myself with time. You know that. We all need time."

Hermione relaxed and nodded. She looked at her watch and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He didn't want her to leave. He liked her presence.

"Do you want to get caught not being in class?" she asked, and Draco shook his head, "Here" She offered her hand out to him and helped him up. He pulled her into a hug before she pulled her hand away. Surprisingly, she hugged him back.

"Thank you." He said into her hair. He felt Hermione smile into his shoulder.

**Lean on Me - Bill Withers**


	2. II

"I loved you first." Hermione whispered. Draco buttoned up his shirt, his back to her. He stopped for a moment and soaked in what she'd said, and then went back to buttoning. She sat in only her underwear, her comforter wrapped around her bare shoulders. Her eyes had glossed over and she was glad Draco wasn't facing her.

"I know," was all he said before getting up to put on his trousers. She looked down at her half naked body. She was ashamed of this. It was obvious that they were in love, when she could only have him when his wife was not around.

He came and sat in front of her. He lifted her chin and kissed her, softly. As she closed her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks. He wiped her cheeks and put both hands on her face. He smiled, weakly at her and she tried to smile back.

"I promise that one day, things will be better and easier for us," he said in a hushed tone, "But for now, we will both have to be strong. I'll file for divorce this week. Once the papers are signed, I'm yours."

Hermione smiled. She loved the sound of that. Draco Malfoy would be hers, finally. After the nine months of sneaking around, she could finally him 'love' in public. Finally be able to hold his hand and kiss him as freely as she wanted.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her again. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too."

**Samson - Regina Spektor**


	3. III

Draco and Hermione layed back to back in their king size bed, their normal ritual after a fight. It had been ten whole months since they moved in together and it had been fun the first six months. She didn't know if they were a couple, or not, but they only acted like it at times. It was a fine line for them. They'd kiss like lovers and act like best friends. They slept in the same bed, but never had taken anything past an innocent makeout session. Hermione didn't mind. They were only having fun.

Hermione reminded herself how much Draco had hurt her in those past months as well. He had brought many girls into their bed, her bed, actually. He had had sex with those girls, expecting Hermione to be willing to sleep on the couch without warning her of his guest first. He was rude but Hermione brushed it off most of the time. They had known each other for thirteen years now, and knew how the other operated. It didn't always work well though.

Hermione sat up slightly and leaned on her elbows. She looked to Draco.

"Are you awake?" she said.

"Yeah." He whispered and rolled over to face her. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I am too." she smiled, weakly. He sat up into Indian style. He held out his arms, and Hermione moved over into them. She layed across his lap into his broad chest. She could feel his subtle heartbeat and she smiled. He was calm, and she was glad for that.

"Do you think this is working? " he said, quietly. She knew this talk would come sooner or later.

"I thought it was. Obviously, we have our issues, but what roommates don't?" He rubbed her back as they talked to keep her calm. He sighed against the top of her head. "Do you know what you want?" Draco's hand stopped in the middle of her back.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione hesitated. "I mean, with a girl. There's a fine line between love and wasting your time." She looked up at him from his chest. He was looking ahead, but Hermione couldn't read his facial expression. He sighed, and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"I've no idea, 'Mione, in all honesty. I guess I'm just messing around right now."

"Well, what are we?" Hermione regretted asking, but was curious, so she waited for an answer. She felt Draco shrug.

"I don't know that either. What do you think we are?"

"Roommates, but..." Hermione hesitated. She looked at Draco again and he was staring directly into her hazel eyes. A shiver went down her spine. "I don't know. We're confusing." She felt Draco nod and he started rubbing her back again. She closed her eyes.

Hermione woke up to the sound of sizzling food. She smiled as she rolled over onto her back. She rubbed the tiredness out of her face and got up to put her robe on. She walked down the hall of the loft to find Draco in boxer-briefs and a Chudley Cannons shirt. Hermione smirked when she realized it was one of Ron's old one's that he had once given to her. She decided not to bring Ron up to Draco. She didn't need more of his feelings on her mind.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. You're looking dapper, as always."

Hermione laughed at the lie. Like every morning, her hair was puffed out and the small amount of mascara she always had on was now clumped together to form three or four giant eyelashes. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rubbed her face once more, going over to the counter and sitting herself down.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked. Draco shrugged, his back now to her.

"Alright, I guess. No better or worse than normal."

Hermione looked down at her hands, dejected. They had spend nearly all night cuddling. They didn't plan on it, but she woke up a few times in the night when her head was in Draco's chest, or his head was on hers. They had fallen asleep in each others arms.

"Smile, Granger." Draco said. He had stopped cooking to look at her without her realizing it. She half-smiled and leaned on her arm. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sad. You know what I meant."

Hermione looked up at him through her bangs, and sighed. "I know. I'm just confused for now." Draco nodded in understanding, and Hermione thanked him, mentally. He finished up breakfast and placed a full plate in front of Hermione. As she dug in, the doorbell rang and Draco went to answer it.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione shot up and ran to greet her old friend. She hugged Harry, and held on for awhile. It'd been months since she had seen him. He was so busy with his job that he rarely got time off. When he did, Hermione only saw it as fair that he spent his time with Ginny.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked, excitedly. She pulled him over to the sofa and sat him down. She poured him a cup of tea as he told her about all the trips he'd taken to other countries and how many wizards he'd met. She was so fascinated by the stories, she didn't realize how much tea she had drunk until he asked about her. Draco sat next to her, his hand on her knee. She liked this. A couple of the people she was most comfortable with, joking and telling stories. It was lovely, and suddenly she missed her teen years.

"Bye, Harry. Don't be afraid to drop in anytime!" Hermione called after Harry as he walked out the big oak door of their loft. He waved one final time before looking around to make sure no one was watching and apparated away with a small _pop_. Draco looked too, and saw a couple of Muggles walking their dog.

"How did you ever convince me to move to Muggle London?"

Hermione smiled, fondly. She knew he loved it here. The Muggle world had been so new to him when they first moved in. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He seemed slightly surprised but hugged her back.

Lover? Friend? Together? Not? Hermione groaned. She'd been laying next to Draco for three hours, restless. Hermione had finally admitted to herself that she longed for Draco to love her. It was all that could explain her odd behavior around him - all the kissing and hugging, the jealousy and aggravation. Her heart raced when she thought of them together. She had only felt like this once before and that was with Ron, and it didn't end well. She didn't know if she was afraid of love or if love was afraid of her.

"Draco?" she whispered. His face scrunched up.

"Hmm?" he groaned, dreamily. She hesitated and waited for him to open his eyes before she spoke.

"Do you love me?"

He stopped stretching and looked at her.

"'Mione, it's three thirty in the morning. Do you really want to discuss this n-"

"Yes." Hermione cut him off and he looked appaulled. He sat up and faced her.

"I do love you. But I don't know what kind of love you're talking about."

"Any kind of love. I just need to know on some level you love me, so I stop driving myself crazy." Draco looked puzzled at her.

"What do you mean, dear?" Hermione's eyes glazed over. She loved the pet names.

"I don't know about you, but I think we're a match made in heaven." she said, quietly. His eyebrows raised at her, but she couldn't read his eyes. The gray in them seemed to sparkle as he stared into hers. She didn't dare look away. Her stomach fluttered as he kissed her. To her, this kiss felt different. She didn't know how Draco felt, but she felt more spark. His hands moved to right under her jaw as the kiss became more fiery. His lips unlocked from hers, and he smirked as Hermione opened her eyes.

"Let's try." he said, simply. Hermione's insides felt like they were going to burst from giddiness. They both smiled hugely at each other, and Hermione leaned in to kiss him again.

"Let's start tomorrow though, cause it's four in the morning and I have work tomorrow." Hermione giggled. Draco nodded and kissed her once more before laying down and holding out his arms. Hermione took the invitation, and put her head on his chest.

She wasn't afraid of love, nor was love afraid of her. She longed for love. It finally made sense to her.


	4. IV

Hermione sat on her four post bed, her eyes bloodshot and her hands shaking. She was furious. At him for lying to her, and at herself for believing him. She looked at the place where Draco normally lay, but was now empty, blankets thrown messily over to Hermione's side of the bed. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mommy?" Crispian asked, his three-year-old eyes frightened. Hermione turned to him after wiping her face.

"What, sweetie?"

"Where Daddy go?"

Hermione choked slightly as she went to go kneel in front of him. He wrapped his small arms around her neck as she picked him up.

"Daddy will be back soon." she lied. _Hopefully,_ she thought.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, honey."

She tucked Crispian into bed and went into the living room of the Manor to watch t.v. She was hoping there wouldn't be news of the Slytherin Prince causing trouble or killing himself. She held her breath as she waited for the news to end.

There was no news on Draco and Hermione sighed, relieved for the first time in awhile. The phone rang, startling her. She answered it and sighed once again when she heard Ron's voice.

" 'Mione, do you mind if I drop in?" Hermione checked the time and the clock hands pointed to eleven after eleven. Hermione made a wish quickly before answering.

"I don't know, Ron. It's late and I have work in the morning."

"I'm coming by whether you want me to or not. You can't be alone right now."

Ron brought more than just himself. He brought Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville with him. He brought a lot of food with him too. Hermione was greatful for such supportive friends, but didn't know if she wanted to see them at this point. She just wanted to be alone, and be quiet.

Draco slammed the door of the Manor and stopped in the open doorway of the living room. The discussion stopped when he stepped in the room. Hermione turned to him, her eyes still slightly puffy and pink.

"What are they doing here, Hermione?" he asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Whatever they feel like, Draco. They're my friends."

"At such a late hour? You think if you'd be a responsible mother, you'd let Crispian sleep in a quiet house."

Hermione felt like a rusty knife had stabbed her from behind and from her front. Her eyes watered up.

"Says the father who left his family for a few days unnannounced." she snarled. Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's my house! It's called Malfoy Manor for a reason. I come and go as I please, thank you very much."

"Malfoy, if you cared so much about this house, you wouldn't make Hermione clean it everyday. You'd hire house elves. You'd actually be here to watch your son grow up, not out drinking or whatever it is you've been doing." Harry said from the opposite side of the room. Draco grimaced.

"Shut your mouth, Potter. This is between me and Hermione."

"Then you'd discuss it alone, not in front of her friends!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco glared at her.

"Shut up, Weasely. You have no say in this."

Ron stood up, but Luna pulled him back down onto the couch next to her. Hermione mouthed 'Thank you' to her and Luna nodded.

"Draco, I'd appreciate it if you'd go to our room and wait for me there. I'll deal with you later. Unlike you, I actually want to try to make this work." Hermione huffed and stood up. Everyone followed suit and walked out with her into the foyer of the mansion. Ron rammed his shoulder into Draco's as he walked past.

"Fuck you, Weasely." Draco mumbled.

After Hermione had said goodbye to everyone, she stepped one foot on the staircase and stopped. She returned to the living room and picked up all the dirty dishes they'd used. Draco appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I don't appreciate them coming into my house without my permission."

Hermione scoffed and pushed past him to the sink.

"I've spent more time in this house the past three months than you have, thank you very much. I've cleaned, cooked, taken care of our of our fucking son!" Hermione slammed the dishes down into the sink. Her voice broke at her last words, and tears spilled down her cheeks once again. She wiped at her face and Draco walked over to her. She could feel his body heat and her heart raced. She waited for him to yell, or hit her. Anything. But he didn't. He just stood next to her, blankly. Hermione was too afraid to look up at him, so she turned away and went to pick up more of the mess in the living room.

"Hermione." he said. She ignored him and continued. "Hermione!" he shouted. Her muscles tensed and she suddenly wanted to hit him. She hated him at this point. Hermione threw a plate at Draco and he ducked before it hit him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Shut up! Shut up! You're acting like I'm the problem here when we both know that's not the case. I haven't been able to understand what has been up your arse the past few months, but I hate it. I hate you. If I could leave, I would, but I can't even trust you to take care of our fucking son! You're so incredibly untrustworthy and I don't know what to do with you! I don't know what to do with myself. I'm done, Draco. But I need to know if what you're thinking before I just take Crispian away from you." Hermione panted when she was done. She wiped her face even if there were no tears, but there was sweat.  
>"Daddy!" Crispian smiled, running to Draco. Draco smiled and picked him up.<p>

"Hey, little guy. Why aren't you in bed?"

"You and Mommy are loud." Crispian giggled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. When they were next to each other, you could easily tell they were father and son. Crispian had Draco's gray eyes and smile, but had Hermione's nose and hair, only blonde. Hermione's eyes watered again. As a father, Draco was amazing from everything she'd seen in the three years they'd been parents. They were not married, nor did Hermione think that they would get married. She wanted to stay together though so Crispian didn't experience seperated parents, especially at such a young age.

"Pweese tuck me in, Daddy." Crispian whined. Draco smiled and held his hand as they walked up the stairs.

"C'mon, Hermione. It's time to go to sleep." Draco called. Hermione huffed. He was right but she didn't want to listen to him. She cleaned for a few more minutes before climbing up the giant staircase to their room, where Draco was loosening his tie and hanging it up.

"Do you want me to sleep here?" Draco gestured to the bed. Hermione shrugged and pulled her hair into a bun and the base of her neck before crawling to her side of the bed.

"I don't care, Draco. Not anymore. Obviously, nothing is my choice to make." With that, she turned off the lights in the room and rolled over, her back to Draco. Draco came over and kissed her shoulder before climbing onto his side.

"Goodnight, love. We'll talk in the morning."

Hermione sighed, angrily. Even her own conversations weren't her choice anymore.

Hermione did not realize she had slept in her jeans and sweater until she woke up sweating in the middle of the night. She had climbed over Draco, being sure to wake him up in the process to change. She had woken up feeling disgusting and grimy, her cheeks crusted with tears and mascara and her throat dry and hoarse. She smelled food cooking in the kitchen and grimaced. She didn't have work today. It was Sunday. She would have done anything for work to distract her, but she settled for ignoring Draco for the day. As she walked down the staircase, she heard Crispian and Draco talking. She smiled, fondly for the first time in days.

"Mommy! You're up!" Crispian smiled at her and waved his tiny hands, covered in sticky syrup. Hermione felt tears behind her eyes for her incredible son. It broke her heart that she couldn't be the perfect mother and Draco couldn't be the perfect father.

"Crispian, do you want to go over to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's today?" Hermione asked, trying to sound optimistic. Crispian nodded, enthusiastically with an enormous smile on his face. Hermione smiled. "Good. I'll take you over when you're cleaned up."

"So, I take it today is a hashing-out-our-relationship day?" Draco asked. He didn't sound angry or irritated, just morose. Hermione nodded and looked him in the eyes. His gray eyes no longer sparkled like they once did when they had first gotten together, or when Crispian was first born. Hermione missed the old, sober, loving Draco.

"How'd you sleep?" Draco asked. Crispian sat in front of them, finishing his pancakes happily. Hermione shrugged.

"Pretty good, surprisingly. I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights."

"I know." Draco placed his hand on hers. Only for Crispian would she act like she was happy with Draco. She smiled, weakly at him as he took her hand and kissed it gently. She assumed he felt the same way as her.

Once Hermione had Apparated home from the Potter household, she stepped back into her own house and listened for Draco. She heard him in the living room, humming Fledarmaus to himself. She went and sat in the armchair across from him and waited for him to finish reading before she spoke. He finally looked up after what felt like an hour.

"So, what all do you have to say?" he asked, leaning on his left arm. His eyes were pink at the edges and his lips were puffy. Hermione realized he had been crying while she took care of Crispian. She sighed.

"It's time for me to move on." It was all she could think of to say. He looked hurt and confused, a sign for her to explain further. "My friends were right about you. You're never home. As much as I want to make myself believe you love me, I can't. It's hard enough to say that you even like me anymore. All I have are the positive memories of you, and they're haunting me. I'll sit alone in our bed for hours, and there's too much to think about nothing I can do. I can leave it all behind, or see it as a chance for you to change your ways and be a better person. I go everywhere alone, but all I can think of is how much I want you there. Giving up isn't easy, but it seems like it's all that I can do for now." Tears had started to run down both their faces. Draco wiped at his face and went and sat in front of her, on his knees, her hands in his.

"Hermione, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have for three years. I honestly don't know what it is, but I can't help but run away from here. Every memory I have of torturing you in school, my aunt carving into your arm...I can't stand those memories. I didn't know how to tell you, so I just ran off. I was afraid you would think I was a coward, or stupid. I love Crispian. He's the most perfect child anyone could have and you're the most perfect girlfriend I could ever ask for. I love you, with all my heart and I always will. I just don't know what to do at this point." Draco was now sobbing, tears streaming down his thin face. He cried into Hermione's lap but she waited to respond until he calmed down. He finally looked up through his wet, gray eyes and she wiped his face.

"I do love you, Draco. But you've shown me that you can't handle yourself under pressure."

Every movement of his body stoppped. He stood up suddenly and wiped his face.

"I worked for Voldemort. I was nearly killed for not obeying his orders. I did everything in my power to make sure you weren't killed. I handled myself then. What do you mean I can't handle myself under pressure? This is nothing compared to Voldemort's powers." He growled. Hermione shook her head.

"This isn't a life or death situation though. I understand that you can handle that kind of pressure. But this is about your pride as a father and as a boyfriend. You don't want to get hurt. I get it. Whenever you run away, I get that sick feeling that you're not coming back. And with your past of running away, sometimes I really do think you've left. You've left me to rot in this mansion with your son."

Tears had dripped down their faces once again and Hermione stood up infront of him. He hugged her, tightly.

"I want to get married." he whispered. Her heart sank, but she didn't know how to feel. She was in love with him and he was with her. But he was so afraid and she was so angry. She pulled away from his hug and looked away from him.

"Draco, you don't want to marry me. Especially if you can't even handle anything when I'm only your girlfrie-" He hugged her from behind.

"It will be better! I promise. All I've ever wanted was a brilliant and sexy wife. And you're it Hermione. You're all I have. And I want you to be my everything."

Hermione smiled at that and he kissed her neck. She loved knowing she was pleasing someone with just being herself.

"I do want to marry you. I want us to spend our lives together. But if you run off scared, just once, I'm leaving..." she said, quietly and added, "with Crispian." Draco nodded and smiled, kissing her soft lips for the first time in weeks. They hugged for a long time before Hermione went to pick up Crispian. Draco joined her and decided they'd stay for dinner at the Potter house.

Their love was crazy. Unpredictable, even. It got her thinking that who was she to assume his emotions and how he felt? She wasn't, and she scolded herself for thinking and finding the worst in everything and everyone. Draco looked at her as she held Crispian, who was nearly sleeping on her shoulder as they sat in the living room of Harry and Ginny's house. He kissed her cheek and she smiled, giddily.

They'd made it out.

**My Last Song - Dave Coldits**


	5. V

"_...he's sensitive, people bully him, too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!_"

Hermione looked up at Draco Malfoy. The words Moaning Myrtle had said about him were nearly heartbreaking, but Hermione still felt doubt that Draco felt any emotion besides anger. Hermione found it hard to believe that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, had the capability of feeling real love, and to apologize and feel guilty. She shuddered. It would be grander than anything in the world to hear his thin lips say 'I'm sorry.'

His hair, usually slicked back pompously, was now elegantly disheveled, slightly tousled to the side. His fingers were in his hair and she knew he was deep in thought. They were two of the nine people in the classroom. After all, it was free period, and she felt the need to study, like always. Draco did too, apparently because he was sitting in the corner with three books and several papers in front of him. His eyes were rimmed with pink, and Hermione realized he had probably skipped classes to study as well. She sighed, picked up her books, and carried them over to him. He looked up at her, startled. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized it was her.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"To help you study. You look troubled." She tried to smile, but all that showed up was one corner of her mouth tilting upward in an awkward fashion. He continued to glare at her, hoping she would go away, but she ignored him and sat down.

"Granger, do you realize what it would do to my reputation to be sitting with a filthy Mudblood like yourself?" His words didn't hurt Hermione. She was used to it, anymore. Plus, she was keeping Moaning Myrtle's words in mind and kept telling herself to give him time. "Really? Not going to leave? Fine." Hermione kept the awkward smile plastered on her face.

"I'm just giving you a chance. Unlike everyone else."

Draco looked up at her again, his eyes slightly shocked. She had gotten through to him. And he knew it was true. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Touche, Granger. At least you use your head. But that's nothing new, right?" He smiled at her, and her stomach fluttered with nerves. She's never seen a genuine smile from him, only smirks and condescending laughs. Hermione glowed on the inside. She made Draco Malfoy smile.

Hermione nearly taught Draco everything she knew, his mouth agape when she talked about his worsts subjects. He copied down all her notes and was very cooperative with her. Hermione was surprised about how open he was to her helping him study. They had talked about other things besides school, like where they were going on holiday, what they wanted to be when they 'grew up' and other various things. Hermione expressed how she wanted to move back to Muggle London near her parents, and Draco tried not to sound awkward when he responded. Hermione regretted mentioning the Muggle World. Draco touched her hand to assure her it was alright.

"It's our seventh year. I'm getting used to the Muggle World being mentioned. Plus, if I'm going to work at the Ministry, I'll have to get even more used to it. It's not a big deal, Granger. Really."

Hermione smiled, weakly and nodded.

"So why Muggle London?"

Hermione shrugged, "I've no idea. It just makes sense. Plus my parents are there, and I won't have them worrying constantly about my well being if I'm only a few blocks away. It just feels like home."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I haven't been back to the Manor in ages. It's just empty anymore. My mother's fled the country and father's in prison, obviously. All that's left are the house-elves and the animals. I'm debating on just letting someone else take it. I don't know if I want it."

"Malfoy Manor is your home though. It's been in your family for generations. Don't you want to get married and start a family, and have a big house like the Manor? I've envied you about that since I saw it. It's huge! And I'd kill to have a giant family living there."

Draco shrugged. "It's just full of bad memories. All the times father yelled, or was angry, when he'd hit me..." he trailed off before continuing. Hermione looked up from her lap and saw a tear run down Draco's cheek. He rubbed it away quickly and looked around, even if they were the only two in the classroom anymore. He put his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy..." was all she could whimper out. She heard him sniffling and sobbing behind his hands. She moved to the other side of the table and wrapped an arm around him.

"I just miss him, you know? Even after all the pain and embarassment he caused, all the people he killed and tortured, I still have it in my heart to love and miss him."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco _did_ have feelings. She rubbed his arm and shushed him as he blubbered.

Nine months had passed since that one faithful free period. It was now February, and Hermione sat at her desk at the Ministry of Magic. Draco Malfoy strolled up to her in his normal work robes, his blond hair combed over and his eyes bright.

"Morning, love." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She beamed back at him and sighed.

"Good morning, love. How's Lucius?" She was honestly curious. Even though the man did not approve of her and Draco's relationship, she still cared and worried. Draco's eyes lit up even more.

"He's doing better! He's starting to talk again. He said 'I love you' when I left. I was downright startled. I mean, that was all he said! Nothing else during the whole day. He just blankly stared at me sometimes and smiled randomly."

Lucius had been transferred over to St. Mungo's in November because of his growing insanity. It had been a roller coaster for Draco and Hermione just tried to be a supporting girlfriend.

"That's fantastic, honey. Is it lunch time already?" Hermione checked her watch and smiled in relief.

"Yes, and it's time for our Valentine's Day lunch. So, I think I will kidnap you for an hour or so." He beamed at her. He was so adorable when he got excited. Once she had her coat on, he grabbed her hand and they Apparated to Hogsmeade. They stood outside Madam Puttifoot's Tea Shop, and Hermione sighed. Draco always knew where to take her.

"I love this place!" Hermione sighed as Draco intwined his fingers in hers once again and looked at her with his gray eyes.

"I know, love." he nearly whispered. He squeezed her hand as they walked inside to find the semi-packed shop bubbling with laughter of the couples seated in the booths along the wall. Heads turned as they to their table. People were still in shock that the gorgeous Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy had settled for a filthy Gryffindor Mudblood when he could've easily had someone just as gorgeous and pompous as him. Others found them to be a nearly perfect couple, saying that opposites attract and how Hermione had mellowed him out.

They both ordered butterbeer and Hermione looked up from her menu at Draco. His eyes were the brightest she'd seen in a long time and she chuckled at him.

"What?" he said, his eyebrows now slightly furrowed.

"Nothing. You're adorable." she smiled, biting her lip.

"I love you."

Hermione froze at his words. Her throat was not dry and her stomach flipped. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't say anything. Draco's eyes suddenly looked rejected and hurt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione opened her mouth again, "No! Draco, it's fine. You just caught me off guard. I love you too." She smiled and touched his hands. He searched her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth and smiled back at her.

"I do. I really do." Draco whispered.


	6. VI

The Masquerade Ball was a huge hit that year for the Ministry. Nearly every witch and wizard was invited and nearly all of them had shown up. It was unreal how many had, and Draco Malfoy sighed to himself. Although he couldn't tell who was who because of the masks, he found women's lips to be very sexy and saw this night as a personal treat for his eyes. He never really got out to date, but more preferred the one night stand and friends with benefits type of deal. He walked around, peering through his mask with his gray eyes. He saw a woman in the corner, sipping a dark liquor in a champagne colored dress. Her hair hung in a low messy bun with strands of random tight curls around her face. Her brown eyes pierced through her mask and shocked the daylights out of Draco. He smirked at his new prey and strutted over to her.

"Hello, young miss. I'm Dr-"

"Draco Malfoy." the woman smiled, her scarlett lips in a perfect curve upward. Her voice sounded incredibly familiar but he couldn't place it with a name.

"You've heard of me?" he smirked, his cockiness now very apparent. His hands on his lapels and his chin in the air, she sighed.

"Yes, sadly." she smirked back. Draco wasn't offended, just surprised at her wit. He held out his hand, palm up.

"Well, would you care to dance?" She stared at his hand for what felt like forever, and smiled. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her to high heeled feet. He lead her over, hand still up like a gentleman and pulled her in close. They looked at each other through the masks and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. He smirked, and realized she was slightly buzzing. He spun her out and back in and she laughed loudly at him.

"You're quite magical, I must say."

"Well, it is the Wizarding World, love." He smiled. The music picked back up to its normal upbeat pace and they both stopped dancing. She kissed his cheek and walked away, her hips swaying in a seductive manor. He bit his lip and debated chasing after her or not. He sighed, walking after her and pulling her by her hand before she got too far away from him. She turned, surprised and saw him kiss her hand. She smiled fondly at him, "Yes, good sir?"

"Let's get out of here, love." He smirked, her hand still at his mouth. He continued to kiss up her arm until he got to her shoulder and stopped. There were goosebumps down her arms and she moaned, slightly.

"But I barely know you, for one thing. Second, it's definitely not within my morals to go back to a man's place I've shared only a dance with." She pulled her arm away.

"But, love, you are the cutest thing on this side of the world." He smiled, kissing her shoulder once more. She shivered and lightly moaned again. "I'm asking one night, and you can move on with your whole life." He could see her contemplating behind her mask, and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you prove yourself, Mr. Malfoy." She smirked, walking away from him once again.

Draco rubbed his face, then suddenly regretted opening his eyes when the blinding sun pierced to the back of his head, making his headache rage even harder. He rolled over to where he expected his mistress to lay, but all that lay there were a pair of her lace knickers and a small folded up note. He hesitated opening it, then got up to get coffee before he read it. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and drank two cups before reading the note.

_Monsieur Malfoy, _

_Je suis content que vous fait vos preuves, de l'amour. Mais comme tu as dit, je vais aller passer ma vie entière. _

_Amour, H. Granger_

Draco rubbed his eyes, and sighed. Had she been French? No. Because if she had been, Draco would have ripped her dress of there on the dance floor. And by the look of it, he had waited to get back to the Manor before taking her clothes off. He put the letter down, turned to walk into his bathroom then stopped. He ran back to the letter and read the name at the bottom. He'd slept with Hermione Granger? He felt sick in his stomach, suddenly and sat back down. Before he did anymore thinking, he pulled on jeans and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. He stopped before he Apparated. He didn't know where she lived, nor where she'd be at this hour in the morning. It was only eight thirty. He sighed in defeat and sat back down. He ran his fingers through his platinum hair.

He went on with life. Well, he attempted to anyway. He kept her knickers and note in his bedside table. He didn't know if that was creepy or not, but he didn't care. He promised her she could move on with her life too, but he wondered if she had as much trouble with forgetting as he did. He sat at his desk at the Ministry of Magic and tapped his fingers. He wasn't thinking, really. He was just tired of wondering.

"Holly?" he called for his assistant. She popped her head into the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you get me the whereabouts of one Miss Hermione Granger?" he asked. He didn't look at her, but saw her nod and walk out. He sighed, feeling like a mad man for not being able to forget one night with her after years of hating each other in school. He still couldn't believe she'd slept with him after one night, but was thankful she had.

He had found her. It had taken several weeks because she wasn't anywhere in the Wizarding World. She worked in Muggle London at a small coffee shop as a waitress. He wondered if that was just her Muggle alias and took a mental note to ask her when he saw her. He stopped infront of the cafe before he walked inside. He prepped himself in the reflection of the window and took in a breath or two before he strolled inside. He looked around a few times. There were booths along the walls and small two-person tables in rows. It was a cute little place and Draco suddenly felt very cozy. There was a handful of people in there, eating breakfast and talking about their plans for the day. He shook off the feeling and walked up to the girl behind the counter. She had boy-short mocha hair that was slicked down in the front and spiked in the back and dark eye makeup on. A peace sign tattoo was on her forearm. Her brown eyes were piercing as she looked up at him and she stopped.

"Can I help you?"

Draco realized he was staring and cleared his throat, "I'm looking for Hermione Granger. Is she in today?" She chuckled at him and shook her head, walking away. She started pouring cups of coffee.

"You know, when I moved here, I never thought Draco Malfoy would come in asking for me." She smirked. Draco's eyes widened. He didn't even recognize her! She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "Oh, and by the way, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not Hermione Granger anymore. My name's Loren Turner. I'm a twenty-one year old waitress wanting to be a novelist. I live in a flat off by the post office and I live alone with my two cats. I'm a Muggle and know nothing of the Wizarding World." Draco noticed she was very close to his face and he had the urge to kiss her but resisted the temptation. He nearly felt like crying at this news. She wasn't who he had had an amazing night with.

"Hermio...Loren...I came to talk to you about the night of the Masquerade Ball."

"Mhmmm?" She walked away once again and started serving customers as he talked. He watched her for a bit before he spoke. She was still very sexy. She had high rise shorts on and a cropped baggy t-shirt with cowboy boots. He bit his lip when he realized how incredible she looked, even if it was such a change from what he was used to.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it. You were incredible and I miss you." Hermione stopped at his words. She walked over to him, her jaw clenched.

"I changed my identity to get away from the Wizarding World. It was no longer fufilling. What makes you think you coming in here and telling me that will make me change back?"

Draco shrugged and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I never even thought about it. I know you're stubborn and you wouldn't change for anyone but yourself. That's good and I admire that. But I just thought you should know," he sighed. Draco took Hermione's hands in his and kissed both of them, "Ever since our first dance, all I thought about was loving you." She smiled at that and pulled him in. She kissed him lightly and laughed as she pulled away.

"You, my dear, are a doll and I love it." She kissed the tip of his nose and walked away again. A few people had started to stare at them as they associated with each other. They smiled at each other continuously as they carried on. Draco waited for her until her lunch break to continue talking.

"So, why else did you leave? Why was it no longer fufilling?"

Hermione shook her head and looked over Draco's shoulder as she spoke.

"Tired of living in the shadow of Ron and Harry, in all honesty. I was always known as part of the Golden Trio. I never asked for eternal glory. I just got sick of it. No matter what I did, the newspapers kept printing my life. They wouldn't dare come to Muggle London though. Plus, I missed living by my mum and dad." She looked down at her coffee and stirred it. Draco sighed at her.

"Understandable. But my parents don't really want to live around me. Mother fled to Paris and Father's still in prison. Oh, it's not a big deal!" He exclaimed at the look on her face. "But, actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me..." He paused to look at her again. Her face was serious and her eyes glossed over slightly. She looked down and shook her head.

"I can't move back, Draco. I can't. I refuse! Plus, what about my parents?"

Draco sighed and took one of her hands on his. "I can have a whole wing for your parents in the Manor if you wish. And who says you'd still have to live like you would in the Wizarding World? You can still be a Muggle, love. You can do whatever you like in the Manor. I'm not stopping you from doing what you want." She smiled at him.

"Look at Draco Malfoy, begging me to move in with him." Now smirking, she leaned across the table and kissed him. In this moment, Draco realized how much he loved and longed for her. No matter what parents lived with them, where they lived, whether they were Muggles or Wizards, they should be together. Opposites clearly attracted with them. Draco smiled at his new lover and kissed her hand, affectionatly. Miss Hermione Granger was his. He couldn't ask for anything more.

**First Dance - Nevershoutnever**


	7. VII

Hermione sat with Draco, quietly. They weren't talking and the only movements were coffee mugs to lips. She could feel his gray eyes piercing into the side of her face, but she wouldn't look at him. She simply watched cars pass by the small Muggle cafe they sat in. Draco cleared his throat to get her attention but she ignored it.

"Hermione." He mumbled.

"Hmmm?" She finally looked at him and he took her left hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but she already knew what he was going to say, so she quickly started talking before him. "Look, you've got opinions. I get it, Draco. That doesn't necessarily mean I want to hear them. I never asked." Draco pulled his hand away and put both of his in his lap.

Lately, it had been difficult to keep Draco happy. His father was in critical condition and his mother was resenting him for being with her. She loved being the one he came to for help and guidance, but hated how everything was always about him. He was so frantic anymore and just wanted control, which he clearly couldn't obtain. It was out of his reach.

"I just want you to know how I feel so you don't make me mad or something. I don't like when you do things I don't approve of." Hermione's eyes shot daggers at him with a cocked eyebrow and clenched jaw.

"Oh, what, you mean like this?" She pulled out a flask from her bag and poured the clear liquid into her coffee. Draco clenched his jaw as she sipped the now alcoholic drink. Hermione smirked as she drank. Draco shook his head at her and she chuckled. "Who cares if you disagree? You're not me, nor do you make my decisions."

"I'm your boyfriend though, Hermione! Shouldn't I have some kind of say, especially if it involves something dangerous like alcohol?" He was louder than normal and a few people in the cafe looked at them.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're being possessive and stupid. You don't need to save me. I'll ask for help when I need it, thank you very much." She set down her empty mug and leaned back, crossing her arms. Draco sighed and hesitated before standing up.

"I'll see you at home," he mumbled as he walked away. Hermione groaned, grabbed her purse and followed him. "Draco!" she yelled as he walked twenty feet in front of her. "You were the Prince! Not a King! You can't expect me to just sit by and watch you try to control my life!"

Draco stopped and Hermione knew she'd gotten through. He turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. He stared at her until she stopped a few feet in front of him.

"You're unbelievable, Hermione."

"Why? Because I have opinions that go against your own? Do you want me to just be silent and hold everything in? I'm not going to ride away on your delusional sunset with you, Draco! That's bullshit! You're only trying to control my life because you don't know how to control yours!" Hermione ended in shouts and realized what she said. She saw Draco's eyes slightly gloss over and he turned his back to her. She heard one blubber out of him and heard a small _pop_ from him Apparating away. She scolded herself for being so dumb with her words and followed his lead, Apparating home.

Hermione didn't hear Draco and assumed he'd gone back to work or to Blaise's house. She shrugged and didn't think much of it. She mentally noted to apologize when she saw him.

Hermione heard Draco stumbling through the dark apartment and she turned on the light next her the couch where she'd been sleeping. Draco stopped and stared at her. She couldn't tell if he was angry or if it was just a too bright of light for him. Hermione stood and wrapped the blanket around herself as she walked over to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt slightly better.

"Let me hold your crown, King Malfoy." She whispered. He pulled away to smile at her and she returned the grin. "I love you. Remember that." He kissed her and brought her back into his arms.

"I love you too, Hermione. I'm sorry for being a dictator." Draco felt Hermione shrug.

"It's okay. You do have some say in my life." She mumbled. He sighed at her and kissed the top of her head. He took her by the hand and lead her over to their bedroom. He dropped the blanket from her, undressed her slowly and lay her down on their bed. He slowly revealed himself as well, and climed into bed right next to her. Loyalty laying together.

He was King and she was his beautiful Queen.

**King of Anything - Sara Bareilles**


	8. VIII

Hermione Granger sat in the doctor's office, clutching Draco's shaking hand next to her. Her head was on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, affectionately.

"Hermione Granger, the doctor is ready for you."

Hermione's eyes immedietly watered as she stood up and Draco followed her. They sat down in the office of Dr. Patil. He was sitting at his desk, writing down notes on a post-it note. He looked up at them both, solemnly and motioned for them to sit.

"Hello, Miss Granger, how are you today?" he asked. As she sat, Hermione sighed.

"Well, that all depends on the results of today." She wiped at her eyes as Dr. Patil looked down at his hands on his desk. He looked back up at her, grimacing and she already knew what he was going to say.

"Miss Granger, I'm so sorry to say this but your test results came back as positive for breast cancer."

Tears immedietly streamed Hermione's cheeks and Draco lifted her to her feet, one arm around her as he mumbled a short thank you to the doctor. He lead her out of the office, down an alleyway in Muggle London next to the doctor's office and Apparated them away to the Manor. As soon as they hit the marble floor, so did Hermione, collapsing onto her knees. She finally screamed into her hands as Draco sat next to her, one arm still around her. He wept too. The woman he loved has a deadline on her life.

The last two years had been brutal for the both of them. Hermione battled cancer and Draco battled depression. Now bald and frail, Hermione lay asleep in her hospital bed, gently sleeping with one hand over Draco's, clasping together tightly. He wept at her side, letting everything come out that the therapist hadn't already taken away. He looked at their wedding rings next to each other. They had gotten married on a whim as one of Hermione's wishes. She wanted to die a Malfoy, and Draco nearly cried when he heard her say it. He kissed her pale hand and sobbed a few more times before wiping his face and standing up to go to the cafeteria of the hospital.

He drank his coffee as he walked. He'd sat in the cafeteria for about three hours, just contemplating everything that would be happening in the future. He knew his wife only had a few days to live. While he was away at home without Hermione, he'd contacted her parents and his own parents, asking them to send out notices for Hermione's funeral. Both sets of parents had been visiting Hermione as frequently as he had. He saw nurses rushing around his wife's room and his heart panicked. He dropped his coffee and ran the rest of the way to the room.

"What's going on? What's happening?" he cried, trying to see into the room. Nurses pushed him away and he saw Dr. Patil inside bending over Hermione. He finally pushed his way through as Dr. Patil looked at him with sad eyes. They stared at each other and the doctor shook his head. His wife was gone.

Draco cried at the funeral. He cried everyday for two months. He cried at therapy without the therapist even saying anything. He would just let Draco cry until the session for the week was done. Everything between the crying was numb. He felt nothing when he visited family, nor when anyone visited him. He did have a lot of visitors though. Hermione had been famous and Draco regretted letting people know where they lived. He didn't want all the extra company nor did he think Hermione would've appreciated it. She didn't necessarily enjoy all the attention the war had given her.

Draco sat in his bathroom. He wanted to be with his wife. He stared at the razor blade on the black marble counter and it gleamed at him, enticingly. He smirked, the closest thing to a smile in months. He undressed himself down to his boxers and picked up blade. He sat down in the bathtub and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. He pushed the plug into the drain and closed the glass doors. He stared at the blade before he guided it across his wrists. He cut an 'H' in his right wrist and a 'D' in his left wrist. He did this on each hip, on each ankle, each hip and each side of his face. He cried as he finally saw the bood mix in with the steaming water. He took one final gulp and sliced downard on his throat on each side. Before his memories faded to black, he remembered Hermione's hands clasping his in her sleep at the hostpital, the smell of her hair, her laugh and most importantly, their wedding day. But within his memories, the last sight he was his own blood running thickly down his chest.

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie**


End file.
